1984 Alternate Ending
by Gs33022
Summary: This is my version of an ending to George Orwell's classic book, 1984. I hope that you'll enjoy it, everyone! (Oneshot, of course, featuring the novel version of the characters)


**1984 Alternate Ending**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I know that this isn't my usual material, but I thought that I should publish this, anyways. I just finished reading the novel ****_1984_**** in my English 12 class, and while I did think it was a good book I absolutely ****_despised _****its ending. And, as you all know, that's where fanfictions come into play the most- correcting what the fanfic author believes is a wrong. And so, I made my own alternate ending to George Orwell's classic story. The italicized text is part of the original story, and shown to direct the reader where my own alternate ending would take place in my story. Not only did I write an alternate ending to ****_1984_****'s Chapter Five, Part Three, I also made my own completion by writing an alternate version of Chapter Six, Part Three.**

**Enjoy this alternate ending, everyone! :)**

_The mask was closing on his face. The wire brushed his cheek. And then—no, it was not relief, only hope, a tiny fragment of hope. Too late, perhaps too late. But he had suddenly understood that in the whole world there was just ONE person to whom he could transfer his punishment— ONE body that he could thrust between himself and the rats. And he was shouting frantically, over and over. "Do it to Julia! Do it to Julia! Not me! Julia! I don't care what you do to her. Tear her face off, strip her to the bones. Not me! Julia! Not me!"_

Winston Smith suddenly flinched, which caught O'Brien's attention.

"H-huh?" O'Brien said out loud to Winston. "What's this? You're feeling regrets?"

O'Brien temporarily took the cage of rats away from Winston's face, and they met eyes once again. Winston observed O'Brien closely. He looked in his eyes. He looked deep, deeper than anyone had ever done before, and he saw insanity. He saw insanity. Murder. Psychotic. Merciless. O'Brien didn't care what happen to him or Winston as long as the Party flourished. All he wanted was power, and he had used Winston and Julia against themselves in order to achieve his goals even more than they already had.

Winston Smith dug deep into his mind, his memories.

'You are prepared, the two of you, to separate and never see one another again?' he remembered O'Brien saying when he and Julia had a meeting with him with the off telescreen.

However, he remembered even more the encouraging, powerful words that came after this.

'No!' broke in Julia.

Winston had made a promise. Or, to be more precise, Julia had made it for him. No force in the world would be too great to separate him from his true love.

He looked back in the real world, and O'Brien resumed bringing the cage of rats closer and closer to his face. This time, however, there was a difference. Fear was no longer present in Winston's face. It was visibly full of courage, determination, love, dedication.

"N-no!" O'Brien exclaimed, taking a step back with the rat cage still in his hands. "This can't be!"

"Y-you monster!" Winston screamed suddenly, kicking frantically at O'Brien. "You manipulator creep!"

The cage of rats flew from O'Brien's hand and clattered on the floor. Winston saw that the force that he dropped it with was so great that the cage had broken open, and the rats were running after O'Brien instead of him.

"N-no!" O'Brien screamed, trying to run away from the rats. "Not me! Don't get me! Get him!" he screamed, pointing to Winston.

It was no use. The rats started to jump on the scared O'Brien's body and clawed at his skin. As a last attempt, the scared O'Brien grabbed a rotary phone on a table in the room, pressed a button on it, then started shouting into it.

"We have an escaped prisoner!" O'Brien shouted desperately into the rotary phone. "In Room 101! I repeat, we have an escaped prisoner in Room 101!"

Winston used all of his strength to kick the door to Room 101 right open, and he suddenly saw three guards with guns and other weaponry standing in front of him.

"Get...hiiiiiiiiiiimmmm!" O'Brien screamed, collapsing on the ground as the rats began to devour him.

Winston Smith courageously pushed through the guards and _sprinted _down the corridor.

"Hey, he escaped!" one of the guards shouted, pointing to Winston as he was starting to stand up.

"Let's go after him!" another guard shouted.

"JULIA!" Winston screamed loudly as he was running. "JULIA DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I-I'M IN HERE, WINSTON, BABY!" a desperate voice exclaimed through one of many doors that he was running close to.

Winston hurriedly ran towards where he heard her cry for help. He threw open the door, and Julia was screaming with fear.

There was a robotic Winston in there, but he was walking slowly, like a zombie. Aside from that, the rubber skin parts of it were starting to peel away, revealing a metal mouth, and electronic eyeballs in circular sockets.

"Ju-" the robot sparked. "-lia! I-I hate you, you rebel! I-support...Party! O'Brien-!" it sparked again. "-showed me...the right path! Join me-Ju-lia!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Julia screamed, staring at the dilapidated robot.

Winston hurriedly grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her safely out of the room, but the robot continued to spark and go after them, along with the guards.

"Come-" it sparked, "-join...me!"

"There's no escape for you!" one of the guards shouted as Winston and Julia held hands and continued running down the corridor.

"W-why did you save me?" Julia stammered as her and Winston ran down the corridor. "I-I betrayed you!"

"I don't care about that," Winston said, gripping Julia's hand tighter. "My love for you is stronger than anything to ever exist, even the Party itself!"

"Oh, Winston!" Julia blushed.

"We _must _hurry!" gasped Winston. "We _have _to get out of here!"

Suddenly, Julia pointed to a stairwell, and the two of them darted down its spiral.

"Thoughtcrime!" one of the guards shouted after them. "Nobody goes against Big Brother!"

Once the two had reached the bottom of the stairwell, they found another stairwell that went upwards, and ran up that one.

"W-where are they?" asked one of the guards, looking around after they climbed the upwards stairwell. Winston and Julia were nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a single open door, and two voices were heard.

"Down with Big Brother!" one voice shouted in the room in the open door.

"Down with restrictions!" another voice shouted and laughed, close by the other one.

It was Winston's and Julia's voices!

"They're in there!" one of the guards pointed inside the open room. They all ran inside it, but this turned on to be a _huge _mistake for them. As soon as they entered it, the door closed and locked behind them.

"H-huh?" one of the guards said, looking behind them.

"Teehee!" a woman's voice chuckled. "Gotcha!"

It was the _real _Winston and Julia, and the room that they trapped the guards in was none other than...Room 101.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all three of the guards shouted in unison. "SAVE US!"

The lovebirds used this opportunity to run away as fast as they could. After a ton of running, they managed to exit the Ministry of Love. They ran as fast as they could, faster and faster, until they reached the village where the proles were living.

"DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!" Julia shouted encouragingly.

The group was asking questions to one another as the proles looked at each other in confusion.

"No longer will you be ruled by tyranny and fear!" Winston shouted to all the proles. "Come with us, for we have seen and survived the Ministry of Love ourselves! More like, the Ministry of Torture! All that place does is torture people and do cruel things to each other! Join us in stopping this Party once and for all!"

Nothing was heard for a few seconds except for a few murmurs in the crowd. Suddenly, they heard one man shout, "Yeah! Down with Big Brother!"

"DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!" a woman shouted encouragingly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a bunch of voices shouted.

Everyone looked behind them, and it was an _entire army of guards_!

"DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!" another man shouted.

"DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!" another woman shouted.

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGEEEEEE!" the crowd shouted together, attacking and killing the guards.

Winston punched a guard in the chin, then Julia killed him.

While all of this was going on, everyone was still chanting, "DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER! DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER! DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!"

Soon, every single one of the guards were killed. Not a single trace of Big Brother was left. The Party had become nothing but a distant memory.

* * *

****Chapter Six****

Once the battling was officially over, and the proles had disposed of the guards' bodies, Winston and Julia stared at each other lovingly. They had just begun going into their lovebird's land when the voice of a prole man and woman interrupted their thoughts.

"Come with us," the prole man said, smiling.

"Yes, please do," continued the prole woman.

The prole man was skinny, yet tall, and he had grey hair, and a slightly tan face. He was wearing a blue and white checkered shirt with white buttons, and he had a grey moustache. He was wearing tan dress pants. The prole woman was short, and she also had grey hair, but she was wearing a pink shirt and a pink dress.

The prole couple led Winston and Julia into an old wooden shack, but they could see that there was a wooden door in the back of it.

"Please, check out our garden," the prole woman smiled as the prole man opened the door for them.

What they saw made them absolutely flabbergasted. There was a stream in the distance, and at the time, the sky was showing a beautiful purple, red, yellow, and orange sunset. By the stream, beautiful yellow and white flowers were growing, and tall trees, with their leaves gently falling off of them, were swaying in the distance. Everything was calm, and everything was peaceful.

"I-it's…" gasped Winston Smith, unable to finish his sentence.

"Beautiful…" finished Julia.

"Why, thank you," smiled the prole woman. "I'm so glad that you love it as much as we do! We love to call it...our Golden Country."

Winston and Julia raced down the hill as fast as they could. The prole man and woman left them alone to do what they pleased, while they went outside with the other proles to celebrate their victory.

Instinctively, Julia raced towards the stream, and Winston ran after her. Suddenly, Julia stopped, then tossed her clothes up in the air without a care in the world, then jumped into the stream. She beckoned towards Winston, and he followed in her example.

The two of them looked up at the beautiful sunset.

"It's...it's as if one of my dreams just came true right in front of my eyes…!" gasped Winston Smith, looking up at the beautiful sunset along with Julia.

"Mine too…!" gasped Julia. "Except...mine had someone...that looked rather like you…!"

She paused, then flung her arms around Winston.

"Oh, baby!" Julia smiled. "The Party's done, Big Brother's history, so now we can do whatever we want! What should we do first?"

"First," Winston Smith smiled, "we correct history. Make it the way it is supposed to be. I know you don't give a darn about the invention of the airplane and whatnot…"

"If it means so much to you, my love, then so be it," Julia said. "But how do we do it?"

Winston got up out of the stream, and Julia followed him. Julia saw a shovel by one of the trees in the Golden Country, and watched as Winston began digging. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for. It was a book, and on the cover, it said, "WORLD HISTORY." He began digging slightly downwards, and he found another book, titled, "U.S. HISTORY."

"With these," Winston smiled. "Seeing this place triggered so many memories...I remembered these books that I once had as a child...I buried them for safe-keeping, and everyone forgot about them- even me. But I found them once again."

"Now that that's taken care of," enquired Julia, "what about us? And about Katherine?"

"Who cares about that witch?" said Winston. "For heck's sake, she probably thinks I'm dead. She won't be a problem any longer."

"But what about us?" asked Julia once more.

"As for us," Winston Smith answered, then he suddenly got on his knees in front of Julia. Julia was extremely confused.

"Julia," said Winston on his knees, "will you marry me?"

Julia paused for a few seconds, extremely shocked. Then, she suddenly tackled Winston to the ground happily.

"Well, of course I'll do it, my love!" Julia grinned happily. "I will, I will!"

They were on the ground now. Winston was on his back, and Julia was on top of him, on her stomach. They were embracing each other in their arms, and playfully tickling each other. At one point, they locked eyes.

"Julia," said Winston Smith, looking deep into Julia's eyes. "I love you."

**Author's Note: So, everyone, what did you think of this alternate ending to ****_1984_****? Did you like it? Which ending do you like better-the original, or my ending? As usual, reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. Stay tuned for more updates to my ****_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _****stories, everyone! :D**

**Until then,**

**Gabe S. :)**


End file.
